I am also a We
by Ynys
Summary: Recueil d'OS / drabbles sur Sense8, écrits pour le FoF, en une heure et avec un thème donné. Différents genres et personnages, je suis suspectible d'écrire de tout.
1. Hospitalité

_J'ouvre un recueil, parce qu'avec les nuits du FoF, il se peut clairement que je remette le couvert régulièrement sur cette série. Chaque OS est donc écrit en une heure sur un thème donné._

 _Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer. J'aime beaucoup écrire sur cette série mais ce n'est pas facile, des retous m'aident donc énormément :D_

 _Disclaimer : La série et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi et j'écris simplement pour le plaisir !_

 _ **Thème/Titre :** Hospitalité_

 _ **Personnage(s) :** Sun principalement_

* * *

Noir. Froid.

Paroi de glace contre peau de feu.

Son corps secoué de frissons, elle avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse, les avait entouré de ses bras. Sa tête retomba sur ses genoux. Position fœtale.

La solitude l'étreignait de toute part. Cela n'était guère nouveau, non. Sous le masque de marbre qu'elle portait depuis toujours se cachait l'une des personnes les plus isolées de la planète. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais montré, personne ne s'en était jamais réellement douté – excepté son père. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour changer les choses. Elle arrivait à remplir le vide avec les quelques contacts humains qu'elle avait eu, et les apparences qu'elle maintenait l'avaient aidé.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien. Elle était seule, seule au plus profond d'elle comme seule physiquement. Une cellule. Des murs. Toute la souffrance de la vie d'une femme pliée aux exigences d'un monde qui ne l'avait jamais considéré se répercutait entre les murs de son cachot. Son esprit, autant que son corps, se retrouvait emmuré.

Sun avait senti deux larmes couler de ses deux yeux, creuser ses joues si parfaites, si inexpressives. Poupée pantin d'un monde d'hommes sans principes.

Son poing s'était fiché dans le mur. Puis son pied, puis son poing. Pied, poing, Pied, poing, poing pied. Frapper, encore et encore. Juste frapper. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait de mieux.

Les jointures de ses mains en sang, elle s'était laissée allée contre le sol. Elle avait trouvé des amies à la prison, oui. Elle avait peut être même trouvé des gens meilleurs qu'au dehors... Ce qu'elle avait envie de cracher sur ce monde stupide et incohérent, ce qu'elle avait envie d'hurler sa haine, de sentir tous ces hommes si hypocrites et vénaux s'écrouler sous ses coups...

Elle était bien impuissante.

Et surtout, elle était encore plus seule que jamais.

Yeux fermés, elle voulait s'endormir. Elle ne savait pas réellement si elle en était capable... Et puis, elle sentit la chaleur d'une main sur son épaule. Elle sourit. Ca y est, elle s'était endormie. Elle réussissait même à faire des rêves !

Sauf que la main semblait réelle. Le toucher bien plus fort que celui dont son imagination était capable de produire. Alors elle leva les yeux. Les levait elle en rêve ? Peut être, parce qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans sa cellule.

La chambre était nimbée d'une douce et chaude lumière. Le soleil jetait un regard curieux à travers les rideaux qu'une légère brise agitait. Sun baissa les yeux sur cette main posée sur son épaule. Les ongles peints d'un rose doux, les bagues multicolores, le bracelet fin. Elle remonta le bras, jusqu'à l'épaule, suivit l'ondulation de la chevelure brune, avant de poser ses yeux dans deux merveilleuses amandes qui la fixaient déjà.

Elles sentaient le cœur de l'autre battre, elles sentaient les doutes de l'autre, les souffrances, mais elles sentaient surtout ce contact chaud et cette proximité, bien au delà du physique, que leur permettait leur nouvelle nature. Sun sentait les rayons du soleil lui effleurer la peau, mais elle sentait aussi le calme profond qu'ils inspiraient à Kala.

Et elle senti la joie de la jeune indienne, lorsqu'un léger sourire vint décorer ses lèvres.

Une voix – ou plutôt sept autres qui n'en formaient qu'une – vinrent murmurer à son oreille :

« Tu n'es pas seule. »


	2. Niveau(x)

_**Thème/titre :** Niveau(x)_

 _ **Personnage :** Riley_

 _Pink Floyd s'est un peu (beaucoup) tapé l'incruste dans mon OS. C'était pas du tout prévu, mais... C'est ce qui arrive quand vous écoutez un truc dont vous connaissez les paroles par cœur en écrivant xD_

 _Brefouille, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ses doigts froissaient le tissu de sa tunique. Ils sentaient glisser la matière aussi douce et fluide que de l'eau, et son ventre en dessous se soulever puis se creuser à intervalles réguliers. Paupières à moitié fermées, Riley se laissait emporter par le flot de la douce mélodie qui se déversait à ses oreilles. Par moments, son corps se retrouvait agité de légers tremblements, mais il n'y avait là rien d'alarmant : au contraire. Ils trahissaient un état second, un état de bonheur et de plénitude qui semblait l'envahir de plus en plus régulièrement depuis l'éveil de ses nouveaux sens. A côté de la douleur, de la peur, de l'angoisse. C'était le revers de la médaille. Toutes les émotions et états par lesquels l'être humain pouvait passer, ils étaient décuplés chez elle. Cela incluait les mauvais tout autant que les bons. C'était ainsi. Elle ne s'en plaindrait pas, non, pas un seul instant. Pas lorsqu'elle pouvait se trouver à tant d'endroits à la fois, sentir au même instant la pluie ruisseler sur ses joues et le soleil brûler son visage, humer des épices exotiques mélangées à tant d'autres saveurs tout aussi méconnues jusqu'alors.

Allongée sur un lit que beaucoup qualifieraient de fortune mais qui lui convenait parfaitement, son esprit, lui, se trouvait bien loin de la froide Islande. Il se trouvait aux Amériques, en Afrique, autant qu'en Corée et qu'en Inde. Elle réfléchissait à tout cela. A elle, à eux. A ce qu'elle ressentait pour eux ou tout simplement envers sa nouvelle condition de sensitive. Bien que cela lui plaisait, bien que cela l'enchantait, bien que jamais elle n'eût senti telle plénitude... Elle ressentait parfois le besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à ce qui lui arrivait. Fermer un peu les vannes pour tenter de poser les choses dans sa tête. Mettre des mots sur ce qui lui arrivait. Juste clarifier la situation. C'était étrange – elle n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à en avoir besoin. Elle avançait. Elle avançait dans la vie, elle bougeait, elle respirait, et c'était tout. Mais à force d'avancer, il lui semblait être arrivée à un point de non retour, où se poser lui devenait nécessaire. Toutes ces odeurs, tous ces sons, toutes ces saveurs, noms, langues, images furtives et bribes de conversation... Ca résonnait dans sa tête, ça l'emportait aussi fort qu'un de ces vents fous qui soufflaient souvent sur les plages d'islande. Ca ne lui laissait aucun répit, et parfois, ça l'assommait. Surtout après une soirée aux platines. Ce qu'elle fumait ne devait sûrement pas arranger la situation...

Elle se concentrait donc sur ses souvenirs, sur ce qu'elle avait vu, ressenti. Sur les visages et les noms. Elle tentait de classer tout cela en niveaux : ce qui était le plus proche d'elle, ce qui la concernait et la touchait le plus, et le reste. Ils n'étaient que huit, pourtant elle se rendait compte ne jamais s'être retrouvée seule avec certains d'entre eux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi semblait elle être attirée, liée plus profondément avec certains qu'avec d'autres ? Will, elle le croisait tout le temps. Chaque reflet que lui renvoyait un miroir ou une vitre semblait prendre ses traits. Lorsqu'elle se parfumait, il lui semblait que son parfum prenait son odeur. Et bien qu'elle ne l'eût jamais sentie, elle savait que c'était la sienne. A l'instant même, il lui semblait que c'était sa voix et non celle de David Gilmour du groupe Pink Floyd qui chant « Wish you were here » dans son casque. Elle classait donc Will au premier niveau, le plus près d'elle. Et elle avait beau chercher, rassembler tous ses souvenirs, même les aperçus les plus brefs qu'elle ait pu avoir des autres... Avec aucun d'entre eux elle n'avait ressenti une telle proximité. Fusion des sens, des corps, des esprits. De leurs volontés et sentiments. C'était merveilleux et terrifiant à la fois, parce que c'était tout nouveau. Elle ne savait pas si c'était normal, – qu'est-ce qui l'était encore ? - ni où cela allait la mener. Il était de l'autre côté de l'atlantique. Si loin. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus en face, jamais parlé directement, jamais touché la véritable peau de l'autre. Pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de qui que ce soit, elle n'avait jamais aussi bien connu qui que ce soit.

Elle passa aux autres. Prenant les visages un par un, elle leur mit un nom. Sun, cette Coréenne qui irradiait d'une force tranquille si déconcertante. Elle se souvenait lui avoir déjà parlé. Il y avait aussi Kala, la jeune indienne. Riley sourit à cette pensée. C'était une culture qu'elle avait toujours trouvé magnifique, et Kala était très belle. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Riley se reconnaissait un peu en elle. Si belle, si pleine d'assurance... Mais une assurance si fragile, qui pouvait se craqueler d'une seconde à l'autre, à force de douter. Il y avait aussi Caphus, le chauffeur de bus, Naomi, avec qui elle avait peu était en contact, mais qui semblait beaucoup aider Will... Wolfgang, celui qu'elle mettrait certainement le moins de temps à rejoindre si elle le devait. Lito, aussi, l'acteur mexicain. Elle avait les visages, elle avait les nom. Will était toujours au premier niveau, le plus important, mais alors qu'elle essayait de classer les autres, mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête comme elle en avait tant besoin... Elle bloquait vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole à la plupart d'entre eux, n'avait pas vu leur reflet dans un miroir, n'était pas hantée par leurs voix. Pourtant... Pourtant, elle se sentait tout autant proche de chacun d'eux.

Elle se redressa soudain, posa la main sur son ipod. Ca ne servait à rien, ces fichus « niveaux de proximité ». Ca n'avait aucun sens. C'était sûrement l'idée la plus bête qu'elle n'avait jamais eût, et elle n'avait pas eu à essayer bien longtemps avant de s'en rendre compte. Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle avait besoin de repères ? Elle en avait sept. A niveaux égaux. Quoi que... Il y en avait toujours un, qui résonnait plus fort que les autres. Qui l'appelait. Alors qu'elle balançait doucement la tête au rythme de la mélodie, les paroles devinrent murmure, prière entre ses lèvres.

 _How I wish, how I wish you were here_  
 _We're just two lost souls_  
 _Swimming in a fish bowl_  
 _Year after year_  
 _Running over the same old ground_  
 _And how we found_  
 _The same old fears_  
 _Wish you were here_

(Pink Floyd - Wish you were here)


	3. Nez

**Thème/Titre :** Nez

 **Personnages :** Wolfgang  & Will

 _Merci à_ whitangel19 _à qui j'ai piqué sa suggestion pour ce duo. C'était pas facile, surtout en une heure, donc j'espère que le résultat te plaira !_

 _Oh, et rating T pour celui là, début violent mais rien de bien méchant non plus (enfin je ne pense pas)_

* * *

La neige craque sous ses pas rapides. Ses poings serrés témoignent de sa nervosité, de sa tension, autant que de la rapidité qu'il mettra à répondre aux trois hommes qui le suivent. Il n'est pas bête, il a repéré leur présence depuis quelques minutes et ne fait qu'accélérer sa marche pour prendre de la distance. S'éloigner des artères principales de Berlin, se retrouver dans un lieu plus calme où il pourra se débarrasser d'eux sans aucun soucis. Encore une dernière accélération, encore un dernier virage, encore une dernière montée de tension avant de tout lâcher. Tout se passe très vite. IL arrive dans une petite cour déserte, corps tendu, respiration courte. Se retournant tout à coup, arme au poing, il ne tarde pas à voir apparaître ses trois ennemis. Il a le temps de tirer une balle qui en blesse un à l'épaule avant que les deux autres se jettent sur lui par dessous, lui choppent les poignets pour tenter de lui faire lâcher son arme, les balançant d'un côté à l'autre de la cour. Wolfgang tire en l'air, espérant chopper encore le troisième. De son pied gauche, il fait chuter un des deux hommes qui perd son équilibre mais se rattrape il pousse en revnache Wolfgang qui lâche son arme, roule au sol mais se relève bien rapidement. Se retournant, il fait face à celui qu'il a blessé à l'épaule il y a quelques secondes. Son poing vient s'écraser dans sa mâchoire, tandis que son autre main agrippe va veste, le plaque contre lui pour que son genoux puisse venir s'échouer sans difficulté dans son entrejambe. Alors que Wolfgang balance violemment le type par terre, l'assommant pour quelques minutes, un autre vient le prendre par derrière. IL se débat, donne un grand coup de tête en arrière qui blesse son adversaire en plein nez mais lui cause un mal de crâne pas possible par la même occasion. Les risques du métier, comme on dit. Après le coup en arrière, il enchaîne violemment un coup en avant. Se penchant de toutes ses forces, il fait passer son adversaire par dessus lui. L'homme atterri la tête la première dans la neige. Celui là ne lui causera plus trop de soucis, mais il lui en reste encore un... Qui lui tombe immédiatement dessus et le met à terre. Ils se débattent ainsi à même la neige, usant chaque membre de leur corps, chaque parcelle de leur énergie pour blesser l'autre et tenter de prendre le dessus. Coup de têtes, bras, jambes, coudes, pieds, poings, tout ce qu'on peut imaginer.

Il n'y a pas de règles, il n'y en a jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais.

Wolfgang est tombé sur un adversaire plutôt balaise, qui l'écrase rapidement de son poids. Le type plonge la main dans sa tignasse pour lui fracasser deux fois la tête contre le sol avant de venir frapper sa mâchoire, son nez. Le sang coule bien vite, et alors que Wolfgang sent qu'il commence à perdre pied, une nouvelle force vient renverser la donne. Il sent quelqu'un d'autre prendre sa place, sans même qu'il ait à demander quoi que ce soit. Quelqu'un d'aussi compétent que lui mais plus en forme. Un instant, il n'a plus sous ses yeux le visage de son agresseur, mais se retrouve dans ce qui semble être une cabane de luxe, avec quelques bougies pour seul éclairage. Il fronce les sourcils mais comprend rapidement il est en islande, là où se cachent Riley et Will. Et Will est à sa place. Il le sent, il peut le voir. Il est aux deux endroits au même instant, et cela lui semble désormais totalement normal.

Will met quelques instants avant de se reprendre la situation en main. Peut être plus fin mais en tout cas plus vif que son adversaire, il écarte les jambes, les referme en esserrant son adversaire qu'il fait basculer sous lui, échangeant leurs positions. Puis il frappe, encore et encore. Il se relève, l'autre en fait de même avant de se rejeter sur lui. Mais Will esquive, repère l'arme que son collègue a fait tomber, la ramasse et tire. Premier essai manqué, sans compter que le type fuit. La fin du combat se déroule ensuite en quelques secondes le premier type touché et mis à terre par Wolfgang essaye de se relever. Etant plus lent, Will ne le rate pas. Ni l'autre, bien assommé, quasiment mort, mais qu'il préfère achever par précaution.

Lâchant un soupir, il se retrouve à côté de Wolfgang. Ou Wolfgang se retrouve à côté de lui. Peu importe.

« Merci, marmonne l'allemand.

-De rien, c'est normal. Ca va ?

-...mon nez saigne. »

Will éclate de rire.

« Quoi, tu vas chialer parce que ton nez saigne ? Toi ?

-Ca fait mal !

-Me dit pas que t'as pas connu pire. Me la fais pas, lui répond Will en lui assénant une grosse tape sur l'épaule.

Wolfgang lui adresse une petite moue amusée accompagnée d'un haussement d'épaules. Il n'a pas le temps de riposter que Will reprend, lui arrachant cette fois un début de fou rire :

-Tu veux que ton nez soit beau pour Kala, c'est ça ?

-La ferme Gorski, fais moi plutôt visiter. On est en Islande, c'est ça ?

Son ami acquiesce.

-Riley est sortie quelques minutes chercher un truc, je sais plus trop quoi. Elle devrait pas tarder à revenir. »

Wolfgang acquiesce, et ils restent ainsi en silence au milieu de la pièce. Ou au milieu de la cour où a eu lieu l'affrontement. Quelle importance ? Ils sont tous les deux côte à côte. Et le silence n'est pas empli de gêne, il n'est pas pesant. Il est simplement reposant. Il est celui de deux guerriers fatigués, usés par des épreuves qui les dépassent, cherchant un havre de paix autant que la victoire sur leurs ennemis. Objectifs peut être contradictoires, mais en atteignant le second, en gagnant sur tous ceux qui les traquent, ils espèrent atteindre le premier. Will pense à Riley, Wolfgang pense à Kala. Il ne le dira pas, il n'a pas besoin de le dire, mais il envie la situation de Will, parfois. Certes, il est peut être plus exposé que lui à ceux qui traquent les sensitifs... Mais il est avec Riley. Lui se cache d'elle, la fuit, tente de la mettre en garde contre sa nature monstrueuse, tente de résister à ce désir si puissant qui l'attire vers elle.

Sans un mot, Will invite Wolfgang à faire le tour de son squat. Puis ils sortent dehors, s'attardent sous le ciel étoilé. Du calme, de la fraîcheur. Cette brise qui caresse leur peaux, murmure à leurs oreilles, elle finit de les apaiser. Elle les fait se sentir vivants. Puis, retour à Berlin, où le soir tombe. Ils sortent de la petite cour, remontent jusqu'aux rues animées et peuplées. Leurs sens en éveils, ils se laissent porter par la foule, par les odeurs, par les sons, par les lumières des éclairages publics s'allumant peu à peu à mesure que l'obscurité tombe. Deux fantômes. Deux âmes soliaires, marchent au même rythme. Toujours côte à côte, toujours sans un mot, toujours paisibles. Un pas, ils sont en islande, un autre, ils sont à Berlin. Bientôt, les étoiles des deux cieux se mêlent et il devient impossible de les distinguer. Bientôt, les bruits des rues Berlinoises envahissent l'islande. Et lorsqu'ils sont dans la capitale allemande, c'est le silence de l'île qui règne.

En islande, ils s'arrêtent au bord de la plage. Une plage froide, dévastée, de sable grisonnant et de hautes falaises. A Berlin, ils s'arrêtent sur un banc, à l'entrée d'un parc. Le flot des vagues s'échouant sur la rive se confond avec le bruissement des feuilles. Wolfgang a fourré un mouchoir dans son nez, et Will affiche un fin sourire. Le moment dure jusqu'à ce que Wolfgang trouve son nez rétabli. Wolfgang quitte la plage, Will quitte le parc. Riley envahit les pensées de Will, Kala celles de Wolfgang. Leur prochain moment de paix ensemble viendra avec le prochain nez cassé, et cette fois, ce sera peut être celui de Will. Pour une fois.

* * *

 _Je sais que je me répète, mais n'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit positif ou négatif ! Avoir des retours est toujours important et intéressant, puis ça fait chaud au coeur :)_


End file.
